


𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦-𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦𝘴.

by carissimipaixao



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissimipaixao/pseuds/carissimipaixao
Summary: Despite being inside his warm embrace, something was still not right. Her thoughts ran wild, and she hated how she could never be at peace with herself, no matter how many times she had tried. Her smile trembled slightly, and the annoying clock in the background seemed to increase in volume, mocking her of how, second after second, the inevitable fate she feared was approaching.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Reader, Jigen Daisuke/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦-𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦𝘴.

**Author's Note:**

> «Can i request a jigen x female reader just sad cuddling stuff if you want me to be more specific i can dm you :)»
> 
> \- Anon
> 
> ━━━━━━  
> lupin the third (c) monkey punch

The room was almost eerily quiet, for the exception of the click of the grandfather clock that came from the living room. It was late, perhaps well past three in the morning, but [Name] found it difficult to fall asleep. Her eyes gazed out the uncovered window, seeing the stars twinkling in the midnight sky as her brain tauntingly counted each click that echoed, reminding her of the threat of time as it passed. So painfully _slow_ , as it always was. The young woman inhaled, the faint scent of smoke and whiskey coming over her, and she closed her eyes. Then, she exhaled, feeling her lungs deflating. Her mind was exhausted, and it craved for hours and hours of sleep. Yet, it seemed impossible to rest.

Something stirred behind her, and [Name] tensed immediately, holding her breath. The bed moved lightly and there was a sigh. A beat of silence, before a voice spoke, ‘Can’t sleep?’ She hummed lowly, her eyelids closing halfway as she stared longingly at the moon. She wished she could be taken in by the embrace of dreams, chasing after an unrealistic goal, if it meant she would be able to sleep peacefully until dawn. ‘Do you want me to get something for you?’

‘No, it’s alright. Thank you,’ she replied.

‘Then,’ Jigen began, ‘will you tell me what’s bothering you? Why can’t you sleep?’

[Name] frowned, opening her mouth to answer, but she hesitated and closed it once again. She felt him move behind her, and she could tell he had turned to look at her as she felt his gaze upon her exposed back. ‘Don’t worry about me, though,’ she said. ‘Just, go back to sleep.’

He huffed, though not out of malice. His fingertips caressed her arm, before trailing up to her shoulder and drawing mindless patterns on her back, as if wanting to entice her. His hands, although cold and rough from his many years of fighting and thievering, had always managed to feel inviting and warm on her skin. The young woman let her eyes close as she subconsciously leaned into his touch. When his hand slowly stopped its movements and parted from her, a whimper left her lips.

It made the man chuckle. ‘Come here,’ he said. The woman turned her body to face him and immediately pressed herself against him, putting her head on the crook of his neck, inhaling that familiar and mesmerizing scent that was uniquely his. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. His hand found its way back to her back, rubbing it gently. Jigen kissed the top of her head, chuckling delightedly when the corner of her lips curled upwards, a blissful sigh escaping her lips.

Despite being inside his warm embrace, something was still not right. Her thoughts ran wild, and she hated how she could never be at peace with herself, no matter how many times she had tried. Her smile trembled slightly, and the annoying clock in the background seemed to increase in volume, mocking her of how, second after second, the inevitable fate she feared was approaching.

[Name] slowly brushed the tip of her nose against his skin, before pressing her lips against his neck and giving it a long kiss. _Longing, nostalgia_ ━ it said it all. She remained still for a moment, letting the touch of her mouth linger, before she leaned back, breathing out shakily as her eyes closed. The man shifted and put his hand beneath her chin, pulling it upwards to urge her to look at him. Yet, her eyes would not open. She was afraid of the tears that would fall ━ she _never_ liked to show vulnerability in front of him, regardless of how many years they had known each other.

‘[Name],’ he called. She took a deep breath, feeling his thumb caress her lower lip. ‘It’s alright.’

‘I’m sorry,’ the woman whispered. His beard lightly scratched the side of her face as he tilted his head down to press a lazy kiss on her cheek. ‘You should really go back to sleep. Don’t worry about me,’ she said. ‘You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.’

‘So _that_ ’s what’s bothering you,’ he mumbled.

 _Tomorrow_ ━ another day where she would wake up to an empty spot next to her, a spot left too cold for her liking. Another day where he would have left her to fight for his reputation and pride, to erase those who threatened him or those he loved. Another day where she found herself jumping at every sound, in hopes it would be him returning from a life-or-death battle. It had already happened in the past, but [Name] was never going to get used to those nerve-wrecking moments where she feared receiving an unpleasant visit for his partners-in-crime.

‘[Name]━’

‘I know what you’re going to tell me,’ she sighed heavily. ‘You’ve been at this for years, you’re more than capable of protecting yourself. I shouldn’t be doubting your skills in the first place. But, can you blame me?’ She opened her eyes, feeling the wetness of her tears trailing down her face. Jigen’s face was twisted into an uncomfortable frown, as if he was in pain to see the expression on her. His thumb quickly wiped away the tears. ‘I’m _scared_ ,’ she confessed in a broken whisper.

‘It’s all going to be alright,’ the gunman said. ‘I’ll be back before you know it.’

‘I fear the other alternative.’

‘Which _won’t_ happen,’ he interrupted. ‘I promise,’ Jigen muttered in a much softer voice. One of the edges of his mouth turned upwards as he gave her a smirk, ‘Have I ever broken a promise to _you_?’ [Name] bit her lip weakly before shaking her head. ‘Then, you have nothing to fear.’ He grabbed her hand, which had been against his naked chest, listening closely to his heartbeat, and kissed her knuckles. ‘I’m not going anywhere,’ he promised.

The woman let out a shaky sigh, her wet gaze watching him carefully as it took in all the details ━ she wanted to burn the image into her brain, _just in case_. She would not live well with herself without any memory of him. It would be impossible to forget him, however; that, she was confident of. ‘Then,’ she murmured quietly, drawing her body closer to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, ‘embrace me. Keep me in your arms just for tonight, and don’t let go of me. _Please_.’


End file.
